Waiting
by stella maynard
Summary: During Emily's Quest, Teddy 'sent' a letter to Emily. What was in it? And how did everything go so wrong?


Disclaimer: How I wish I could own even a little piece of the magic world L.M. Montgomery created! But as I do not, please don't sue me.

A/N: This is a little story I've thought up. It takes place during Emily's Quest, I suppose around the chapter where Teddy would have written the letter and Emily did not get it because of darling Mrs. Kent. I know I got scenes from the book all mixed up, but I thought it could still maybe make a pretty little story, so here it is. It's from Teddy's point of view, who we actually see astonishingly little of, considering he is one of the main characters. But on to the story now.

* * *

Teddy Kent was sitting at the desk in his childhood bedroom. His mind was not fixated upon the "here and now," but was wandering in a land of golden leaves and green grass where he and a certain maiden were chasing rainbows together. 

At his side, already signed and sealed, was a note to Miss Isle Burnley. The note was a gay, airy thing, full of pleasant chatter and meaningless news to an old chum.

The letter in front of him was a whole different story. It was about a matter that concerned him greatly. It read:

_July 23, 19—_

_Tansy Patch_

_Dearest Emily, _

_I am off tomorrow in the "wee sma's" – off to Montreal to see after a job. I have been to New Moon, where I have been told you are not to return 'til late to-night. I told those dear ducks of your aunts that I will be off with the sun in the 'morrow and will not be able to come back to say farewell. How I wish I could have said good-bye to you before I left! To talk to you of a matter of greatest importance._

_Emily, elf maiden of the realm of the woods, I must tell you how much I love you; have loved you since that night in the graveyard all those years ago. I meant to tell you before I went, but found I could not. My cowardice and fear of rejection has driven me to silence. So I have forced myself to tell you on paper._

_Now my feelings are out in the open. You _**must **_tell me how you feel. If you could but care for me just a little, write to me and I'll forever be yours. But if you cannot, please don't write to me at all. I'm still_

_Yours affectionately,_

_Teddy Kent_

_P.S. Here is the clipping of Perry's poem._

_T.K._

Teddy signed the letter and sealed it. He would go to the homes of his correspondents straight away. He picked up his letters with great care and headed down.

Downstairs, he met his mother, who asked, "Teddy, dear, can you go to the orchard and pick me some apples so I can make a pie for you to take with you? It won't take more then fifteen minutes."

Teddy put down his precious letters and headed outside…

* * *

Teddy was now on the _Medallion_, headed to Montreal. His letters were safely delivered and he was now relishing the landscape he was leaving behind. A scene of brilliant beauty, which was full of the subtleties of the shadows, lent by the still rising sun. His artistic soul appreciated the picture of nearly complete splendor. 

Suddenly, it was complete. As the _Medallion_ was heading out to sea, Teddy saw a girl run out of the woods into the clearing. A girl of hair as black as midnight and in a dress of ashes-of-rose that clung to her figure. A girl who was looking wildly around for a certain ship that was headed out to sea. A girl who slumped in defeat as she spotted in, already on its journey.

Teddy saw all this from the stern of the ship, with a heart as full of hope and dreams as ever any hope-box had ever been. His spirit was soaring in the clouds of orange and pink above him. Surely, she must care. If she had come here to see him, she must have wanted to tell him to his face.

But since she had missed him, she would send him the letter that he knew would fill him with joy. Teddy haunted the post office in Montreal, willingly and gladly, for nearly a month. He told the postmaster day after day that he was expecting a letter that would make him the happiest man in all of Canada. Day after day, he waited.

But the letter never came.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. As I'm sure you all can tell, I completely mixed scenes, but that's okay because I rather liked the result. Please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like it, please tell me what I can do to improve it. It's my first Emily fic, and I'm not very used to writing them. Thanks in advance for you reviews (hint, hint) ! 


End file.
